The Council of Subeta
Inducted after the appointment of Chancellor Phoenix, the Council of Subeta is a group of persons that act as representatives of and ambassadors to each of the lands controlled by the government of Centropolis. One Councilor may represent a large area, such as the entirety of the Arctic Frost, or a very small area, such as a single Centropolis-controlled city state within The Sacred Lands. Councilors are traditionally meant to be voted into position by the people of the region that they wish to represent, then cursorily approved and appointed by the Chancellor himself. However, with such varied cultures and social structures on Subeta, some councilors have (technically, non-lawfully) inherited their position from a parent, especially in cultures that place a high importance on bloodlines and birthright. Contrary to how it may seem, these inherited councilors are generally neither more honest nor more corrupt than their elected counterparts. Council members may be called Councilors or Ambassadors interchangeably. =The Councilors= *'Delphi Beach' - Chimalma "Alma" Aloiki (Chee-mall-mah Ah-low-ee-kee) Despite her Omen Islander appearance, Alma was born and raised in Delphi Beach, and has only visited her parent's island homeland a handful of times. For much of her life, she was an artist and poet with no interest in politics, however the events of the Omen Islands War changed that. She has since made it her personal mission to be living proof that not all islanders agree with the actions of the high-priest, and to bring more awareness to other aspects of their culture. She is a passionate young woman, but has a tendency to let her enthusiasm get in the way of critical thinking. *'Arctic Frost' - Contessa Nukilik (Cawn-tess-ah Nuh-kill-ik) Contessa is a Ytivi, a native of the Arctic Frost, and has lived and worked in the Arctic Frost her entire life. She is the daughter of the previous councilor, Contus, and acquired her position through inheritance. Contessa is an introspective person, and generally does not speak unless she has something of value to add to a conversation. *'Sacred Lands' - Allard Meriwether Chetwood '' (Ahl-ard Mary-weh-thur Chet-wood)'' Allard is often only referred to as The Wizard, something that he considers to be an amusing nickname, and is the representative of a small Centropolite stronghold within The Sacred Lands. Because of the small population of the area, he was an obvious choice for election due to his age and wisdom. As a close friend of The Oracle, Yaza, some believe that his wisdom may not be entirely Subetan in origin. Despite his visible advanced age, The Wizard is very mentally sharp, and is always ready with a pithy joke or clever comment. However, he also has a predisposition to cryptic or confusing statements, especially where the subject of linear time is concerned. *'Shadowglen Graveyard' - Connor Rainsong '' (Cawn-ore Rayn-sawng) '' Though a Tehb, a race native to Shadowglen, Connor was born and raised in Centropolis. He did not move to Shadowglen until later in his life, when he was struck with an interest in reconnecting with the culture of his people. Connor is very awkward and self-conscious, due to a serious case of vitiligo that effects much of his face, and was the subject of teasing in childhood. Being a human condition, his vitiligo suggests that he may have some human ancestry. *'Darkside' - Dmitri Char '' (Dih-mee-tree Char)'' Dmitri is a Ji-Meneb and native to The Darkside. While he was elected by an officially sanctioned vote and has been continuously elected in for several terms, the Char's are an ancient and powerful Ji-Meneb family, and so there are some rumors that the only real choice in the elections is to vote for him or face his retribution. Dmitri is a distant cousin to Quentin, though the two do not share a close relationship and rarely speak. Dmitri is easily irritated and prefers not to engage in small talk or many other social bonding situations, but to his credit, he does appear to have the best interests of the Darkside and its residents at heart when performing functions for his job. *'Veta Lake' - Rosemary Kelly '' (Rows-mare-ee Kell-ee)'' Rosemary is a young starlet of film and television and can be seen in many recent productions. When not living in Centropolis, she has chosen to make her home in the Veta Lake region, and area that she truly loves. While she extensively lobbied to become the representative for Veta, it is also suspected that she was voted in at least partially because her notoriety would promote local tourism, a major industry in Veta. *'Riverside Valley' - Gregory Watson '' (Greh-gore-ee Waht-son)'' Riverside is locked in a struggle between environmentalists who want to protect the delicate ecosystem of the area, and miners, who just want to keep their families fed and healthy. Gregory has worked the mines of Riverside for much of his life, losing many good people to natural cave ins, or those caused by sabotage, and so he has developed a gruff and no nonsense demeanor. He is currently the foreman of some of the area's largest and most invasive mining operations. *'Centropolis' - Dominic Saggitarius '' (Daw-mih-nick Saj-ih-tare-ee-us)'' Styling himself as Saggitarius only, Dominic Saggitarius is a legendary dragon slayer turned wealthy Centropolite business tycoon. A vocal advocate of the Chancellor, there is rumor that Saggitarius made a generous charitable donation to the Chancellor's office in exchange for his position, though this can not be officially confirmed or denied by anyone. Saggitarius is very social and is always happy to tell an exciting story about his dragon-slaying days, though it appears that he prefers the prestige of his position more than he does the work. External Links *Old government *Subetapedia Article Category:Terminology